Fireworks
by iLuVtOwRiTe1998
Summary: Its fourth of July and Max has to go to a big BBQ and watch fireworks. Thats all I'm gonna say... ONESHOT! Please review!


**Happy Fourth Of July everybody! I Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. You don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

Today is the Fourth of July. Yippee!

Not.

Mom's neighborhood is having a giant barbeque, and she is forcing me to go.

Grrrrrr. But I can't stay mad at mom. She's my mom.

So, right now, the world is pretty much safe, we're all just living with mom and Ella now.

Just then, I hear someone knock on my door.

"Come in," I call as Ella and Nudge walked in the room.

"Oh hey girls. Whatcha need?" I ask.

"Well, we wanted to know if you wanted us do to your make up for the barbeque tonight," explained Ella hopefully.

"No," I said quickly.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" begged then both.

"Nothing on earth could make me say yes."

"What if I get mom to make you some cookies," said Ella wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, one, stop with the eyebrows," I said. "Two, how much makeup?"

"So is that a yes?" asked Nudge with the bambi eyes.

I sighed. _I'm gonna hate myself later. _"Fine," I grumbled.

Both girls squealed while jumping up and down.

"But I'm only doing it for the cookies!" I remarked.

"Whatever you say," says Ella as she walks to my closet.

"Lets get crackin'," Nudge says with a devious smile.

_I'm going to regret this…_

This is _so_ not worth cookies.

I can't believe I agreed to this!

Here I am, standing in my bathroom examining myself in the mirror.

Ella dug through my closet until she found a white tank top that said in big blue letter, "LETS MAKE FIREWORKS TOGETHER", and then red fireworks all around.

She was going to make me wear some _very_ short jean shorts, but I told her she was crossing the line, so she let me wear my favorite blue jeans.

Now for makeup, Nudge put on some light blush and a little bit of blue eye shadow.

I hate to admit it, but I really don't look that bad. Nudge and Ella did a good job.

"Max!" called Mom. "Its time to go! Get down here!"

I groaned but reluctantly walked down the stairs and met up with the flock.

Angel was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue skirt, and bright red shoes.

Nudge was wearing a white shirt with red and blue fireworks and some jean shorts.

Ella was wearing a blue t-shirt with red shorts, and white flip-flops along with some jean shorts.

Gazzy was wearing a white t-shirt with a stick of dynamite that said, "I have a short fuse!" and jeans.

Iggy's t-shirt was my favorite. It said "Its not Independence Day until I get to blow up something", and jeans.

Fang being the anti holiday person he is, is wearing his usual black.

Mom wore a red, white, and blue tie-died shirt and jeans.

"Okay, you all ready to go?" asked mom.

"Yep," said the flock in unison.

"Then lets go!" she says enthusiastically.

We all followed her out the door on to the busy road.

Lets just say that mom's neighborhood is _huge_. So there were many many people.

I was out there for give or take two minutes before I was extremely and utterly bored. I then found the nearest picnic bench and sat down.

Five minutes later, a _very_ cute guy walked over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked while pointing to the seat across from me.

I shook my head no.

"Okay then," he said sitting down. "I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Ben."

I smiled. "Hi Ben. I'm Maximum, but you can call me Max."

"Hey, you look really familiar. Have I met you before?" he asked.

I frowned. "I don't think so."

"Hmm."

Wait a minute. "Is your last name Dashner?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. I totally remember you! I went to school with you when I went to school in Virginia."

"Wait- Max _Ride?_"

"Yep. That's me."

"Wow, it's a small world isn't it."

I nodded my head.

"Do you maybe wanna go get a hamburger from one of these stand?" he asked.

"Sure. I guess I am a little hungry," I said standing up.

"Cool."

Okay, so in Virginia I never went out with Ben, but I do remember him. We were kinda close. I mean, we had all the same classes together, and in almost every single class we were partners.

Anyway, me and Ben got up, had some _amazing_ hamburgers his dad made, and then just talked for the next the _two_ hours. If its one thing that's great about him, it's the fact that we can talk for ever and never run out of things to talk about.

We were just about to get some temporary tattoo fireworks, but then Nudge called my cell.

"Hello?"

"Max! Where are you?"

"Ummm I'm just walking around with a friend I made."

"Well, hurry up and get over here. The fireworks are about to start!"

"Okay okay. Where are you all?"

"I'm the little grass area in the front of your mom's house."  
>"Okay, I'll be right there," I said as I hung up.<p>

"Who was that?" asked Ben.

"Oh, just my… sister. I have to go meet my family. Sorry."

"No its fine. I actually have to go meet mine too."

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah. So I'll see you around?" he asked hopefully.

_Well probably not, but your just so cute… _"Yeah. See you around."

He smiled, and just before he was about to leave….

He kissed me.

I swear to god, for a moment I thought the _real_ fireworks were going off.

He pulled back a little later.

"Woah," he breathed.

I blushed. "Well, bye Ben."

"Bye."

And then I ran all the way to my mom's house, but on my way, who am I to run straight into?

"Oh, hey Fang," I said casually.

"Hey. I was just coming to find you," he said.

"Well… you found me!" I laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay? Nothing wrong. Nope. No-thing," I said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, but continued to walk to my mom's house.

Luckily, we got back just to see the fireworks start.

I looked over at Fang. He had a blank expression on his face- not that's not normal, but still. Something was wrong.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Why would you kiss him?" he asked sounding hurt.

"Y-you saw?"

He nodded. _Crap._

"Well, just for the record, _he _kissed _me_. That is _completely_ different."

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"Dude?"

"Well, I need to know what I'm up against," he said calmly.

"Wait- what do you mean-" I started before Fang interrupted me.

"Listen Max. I like you. Like kinda a lot. And I thought you liked me too, but I guess not."

I raised both eyebrows. I was _not_ expecting that.

"So you _like me like me_?" I asked.

Fang smiled his stupid lop sided smile that just drove me crazy.

"Well I guess I _like you like you_ too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Here comes the grand finally!" shouted Angel.

"Really. And to prove it…" I said leaning in closer.

"I'll do, this," I said right before I kissed him.

It was _perfect_.

Giant fireworks lit up the sky and then drizzled down like rain sliding down a window. It was the most amazing moment _ever!_

For a moment, it really felt like it was just the two of us in alone in the whole world.

I pulled back just as the grand finally ended.

"Those were really were some _awesome_ fireworks," commented Nudge.

"Oh, yeah," I said leaning my forehead against Fang's.

Maybe July 4th isn't the _worst _holiday ever…

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you think it was cute? Did you think it was stupid? Please tell me in reviews! Thanks!**

**-Carter 3**


End file.
